


𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙎𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬

by HIBISCUSANDHONEY



Series: Sweet Sorrow [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIBISCUSANDHONEY/pseuds/HIBISCUSANDHONEY
Summary: Peter Parker grows up to become Spider-man, loss and tragedy struck before and after the spider-bite that changes his life. How will he deal with all of this & taking on his superhero persona.





	𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙎𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be working on this story, I've had this idea for a while & I'm grateful to finally get it written out . The chapters will become longer I just wanted to get some info out there to start us off, I'll try to update as fast as possible .

Growing up Peter Baker was the definition of a nerd, he didn’t have many friends ( he really only had one ) he loved math and science, excelled at it. 

He enjoyed inventing, even at a young age, he’d ask his dad to come out to his lab ( a shed in the garage he pretended was his ) but he’d always be shut down, being told ‘ I’m working ’ or ‘ I’m watching the game ’ he eventually stopped asking, knowing he’d just get rejected again and again. 

His mother was different, his mother was his rock. He went to her for everything. A bad day at school? He’d go straight to her. Girl advice? He’d go to her.  
That was until he was fifteen, a month after his birthday his parents had a business trip, they told him it wasn’t a big deal, they’d be back soon.

They never came home from that trip, their plane crashed on their way back.

Peter wasn’t sure how to grieve, he missed them terribly, spent a few nights in the system before they found his Aunt. 

His Aunt was married to a man named Ben, they were a perfect couple. And thankfully they agreed to take the boy in … but he had never met them before, to say he was nervous was a understatement. 

❛ 𝙃-𝙝𝙞, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙡𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣’𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙠𝙞𝙙. ❜

Something you should know about Peter is that when he gets nervous he rambles, and he was very nervous. 

The brunette was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize he was being pulled into a hug until May’s hands were rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

❛ Shh it's okay kid, we're glad you're here, and I'm sorry about your loss. ❜

The older woman spoke softly as she ran a hand through the teenagers hair, Ben bringing a hand up to clasp a hand on his shoulder. Peter ended up nuzzling into his Aunts neck, taking comfort in their presence. 

It may not be his home, may not be his parents, but he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've found this story through twitter dm me and tell me what you think / what needs improving! thanks for reading <33


End file.
